Musically Inspired
by sevvyboy1fangirl
Summary: A series of Harry Potter drabbles based off of Katy Perry songs. Please Review! No Flames! gay content, if you dont like then dont read. Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or any of the quotes from Katy Perry's songs that I have quoted.
1. Chapter 1: Roar

AN: this is the first of many chapters for the Katy Perry based harry potter drabbles. I was hit with inspiration after realizing I could relate a lot of Katy Perry songs to harry potter or harry potter fanfiction. so here we go. hope you enjoy, no flames and please review, I would love to know what you think.

Chapter 1: Roar

("I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
>Scared to rock the boat and make a mess<br>So I sat quietly, agreed politely")

Harry was tending the garden of Number 4 Privet Dr. when all of a sudden a shadow loomed over him. Feeling dread pool in his stomach, Harry gulped an d turned around to face hi red faced uncle.

"Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked, trying to make it not sound like a question.

"Boy, what did I say about the list of chores I gave you this morning?" the walrus of a man asked his terrified nine-year-old nephew.

"That they all needed to be finished by the time you got home from work."

"And are they?"

"I'm on the last one, which isn't finished yet, so n-no Uncle Vernon." Harry stuttered, trembling.

"Exactly." Vernon sneered at him, grabbing him by a tuft of hair and dragging him into the house. Unlocking the door of the cupboard under the stairs, the huge man threw the small boy into the tiny space forcefully. "Why am I punishing you Freak?" Vernon screamed at Harry.

"Because I'm a freak and freak's that disobey orders deserve to be punished." Harry recited brokenly.

"Exactly you worthless lump." And with that, Harry's uncle slammed the small door and locked it.

("I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
>I let you push me past the breaking point<br>I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything")

Harry sat on the living room floor, scrubbing away at the carpet attempting to get a particularly nasty wine stain out of it. Suddenly Dudley came thumping around the corner, hollering about being a cowboy. So caught up in his charade that he knocked over a vase on one of the end tables, causing it to smash into hundreds o tiny pieces.

"What happened duddykins?" Petunia asked as she came around the corner, taking in the shards on the floor.

"The freak did it!" Dudley cried, pointing his chubby hand in Harry's direction, giving harry an evil smirk when his mother wasn't looking.

"How dare you, you disgusting whelp!" She yelled at Harry, coming over to him and back handing him across the face. "Pick it up at once boy, just you wait till your uncle hears of this Freak."

After she left, Harry started picking up piece after piece of broken vase. Silent tears made their way down the boy's face as he did his task, the weight of the upcoming beating he would receive from his uncle making his heart heavy.

("You held me down, but I got up  
>Already brushing off the dust<br>You hear my voice, you hear that sound")

Harry struggled under Dudley's weight as he was pinned to the ground by his cousin. He felt his chest buckling under the strain. Raising his hands, Harry wiggled them around in front of Dudley.

"Don't make me use my freakishness on you, I'll do it!" Harry threatened. Thee result was immediate. Dudley launched himself away from his smaller cousin, finally allowing Harry to breath.

Looking down at his hands, Harry smiled. Even if he was a freak because of his freakishness maybe it wasn't all bad.

("Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
>Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes<br>I went from zero, to my own hero")


	2. Chapter 2: I Kissed A Girl

Chapter 3: I Kissed A Girl

("This was never the way I planned, not my intention.  
>I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion<br>It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on.  
>I'm curious for you, caught my attention.")<p>

Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup and so the tower was booming as the house had one of their infamous parties. Seamus and Dean had smuggled some firewhiskey in from somewhere and Harry had managed to get tons of food from the kitchens. Music was blaring, people were dancing, and friends were laughing and chatting.

Hermione had taken a couple drinks, letting the good atmosphere and alcohol loosen her up. She was pleasantly buzzed and feeling daring. So when she saw Ginny dancing fluently and beautifully by herself on the dance floor she couldn't help herself. She was drawn to the sexual energy emanating from the redhead.

("Us girls we are so magical,  
>Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.<br>Hard to resist, so touchable.  
>Too good to deny it.")<p>

When she was in front of the younger girl and she saw her full shiny lips she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss her, she wondered what the boy's side of kissing was like. She leaned in and found out.

("I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
>the taste of her cherry chapstick.<br>I kissed a girl just to try it,  
>I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.<br>It felt so wrong,  
>it felt so right.<br>Don't mean I'm in love tonight.")


End file.
